deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent
Obliteration Imminent is the fourth chapter of Dead Space and takes place on the Bridge. Description This level sees Isaac trying to keep the Ishimura from being ripped apart from the upcoming meteor shower since the Ishimura's orbit is not decaying anymore. Isaac makes it to the bridge, where he runs into his largest enemy yet: a brute.. The ADS Cannon's three main power sources are offline and Isaac has to turn them back on. When all three sources are turned on the player will have to head to an ADS Cannon to control it untill Hammond turns the defense system back on. The player will have to pass a Zero G environment (the starboard hull) to get to the cannon at the other side but use caution; hundreds of meteors are still striking the hull and even a glancing hit will cause death. Fortunately the section of hull he must cross is dotted with bulkheads that will protect Isaac from the periodic barrages. Several bulkheads have Recharge Stations to refill your air meter. Just run across the hull as quickly as possible and take cover behind a bulkhead when a meteor storm appears on the horizon. When Isaac crosses the hull and enters the firing pit for ADS Cannon 47 he takes manual control of the cannon while Hammond works to restore the ADS Grid's automated tracking system. During this period Isaac must destroy as many asteroids as possible; the Ishimura has a limited amount of hull shielding so don't panic if one or two rocks make it past, just keep your head and shoot smart, larger asteroids cause more damage so attempt to destroy those at all chance. The Cannon can fire both barrels on either Semi-automatic or fully automatic, however full auto firing can cause overheating, both barrel semi-auto is the most effective firing mode for taking out the asteroids. Once Isaac succeeds in saving the ship from asteroids, Kendra appears with news of a threat of poisened air coming from the greenery of the Hydroponics deck. Summary Having taken the tram from the Engineering Deck to the Bridge, Isaac is contacted by Hammond who tells him to meet him and also tells Kendra to get into the ship reports but she only questions him about The Marker and seems to beleive he is withholding information about it. He only claims to know that the crew brought it into the Cargo section of the ship and that they beleived it to be of alien origin. Transcript Trivia *The player's first and second Brutes are encountered in this chapter. The first almost immediately after meeting with Hammond at the Bridge. The second is encountered in Ship Systems Storage A, right before restoring power to the ADS Cannon. *When first crossing the outside part of the Ishimura to the ADS Cannon, on the right side a Leaper shows up just to be ripped to pieces by the asteroid chunks. *The Force Gun Schematic is found in this level. *The Level 3 Suit Schematic is found in the room right before meeting Hammond in the captain's nest. It is in the area with the four escape pods along the walls. *The Contact Beam Schematic is found in this level. *Exploders and dividers appendages are introduced in this level. Sources Category:Dead Space Chapters